Harry Potter and the Ex Bodyguard
by Merlin-dcsa
Summary: Written in response to a challenge, this one shot is about when Harry meets an ex bodyguard after the war and his graduation from Hogwarts. Enjoy! NO LONGER A 1SHOT!
1. Quidditch Party

Harry Potter and the Ex Bodyguard

Author – Merlin

Rating – R (NOT suitable for those who don't like descriptiveness.

Genre – Romance/Comedy

Chapter – Prologue

Keywords – Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter, Romance

_Authors Note – Welcome to my twisted mind, dear readers. This is another story that I've been musing on for a while now, and the reading of some NT/HP shipped stories has only served to firm the idea that this should be published in my mind. It's going to be short, so I suspect that its going to be low review counts. Still, every review that's left IS read, and it IS appreciated. Work has not halted on my other fictions, they're just going a lot slower than I hoped mostly due to my lack of time outside of work, and the fact I can't really talk to leah at the moment, seeing as our fastest communication is by letter, really… im not joking._

_Still, here is the story, I hope you enjoy it, and any suggestions on how to improve, enhance or just plain correct it would be much appreciated. Flames are welcome, but be warned, I don't have a problem flaming back._

A boy, like no other had defeated the dark lord; the biggest badass the world had ever seen. He did this at the age of one, mere seconds after being orphaned as his parents died to save him.

Ten years later, he once again foiled that dark lord and again, each and every year until the last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In that last year, he, and a select few of his friends had battled it out with Voldemort and his army.

Many say that the story ended there, and in a way they are indeed right, that particular story DOES end there. However, Harry Potter continued to live, and to prosper.

This story is the story of his life two years after that battle, and this prologue is to set the scene for all of you dear readers. So, here we go…

After the battle, Ron and Hermione came to Harry with some news… they were seeing eachother, and had been for some time… and Ron had asked her to marry him just before the battle commenced. Harry, of course was happy for the two of them, and upset that the triumvate that they had been was to be destroyed…

The acedemic year continued, and, of course, Harry, Ron and Hermione had graduated with honours in at least one subject, or in Hermiones case, all subjects.

The two married a year later, in what was called the wedding of the century, and Ron began training as a Ministry Auror. Hermione, of course decided to take SPEW to a new level, and concentrated on that mostly. Soon, however they had something else to concentrate on – Hermione got pregnant.

While all this was going on, Harry began to play for Puddlemere United after being talked into trying out by his first ever Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood. He joined the team as the reserve seeker, and quickly got promoted to starting seeker, breaking the record for catching the snitch game after game. Harry embraced the lifestyle of the Quidditch Star, drinking, partying to all hours and sleeping with an endless sucession of women. He did, however avoid all the drugs avaliable to him.

Thus, the trio had drifted apart, and their lives were seperated from eachother. During this time, Puddlemere won the Quidditch league for the first time in many years and the newest generation of weasleys was being born, in the form of Anne Granger-Weasley (Hermione typically hadnt wanted to lose her maiden name). As the baptism came up, Harry received an owl from his two best friends, asking if he would be godfather to her, and naturally, Harry agreed.

Having seen the happiness that the couple had, Harry started seeking true romance himself and quickly realised that women didn't want Harry James Potter, they wanted the Boy Who Lived, the Quidditch star… they wanted his fame rather than him.

Another season progressed, and Puddlemere won the cup again, against all expectations, as many veterans had left, leaving Wood and Harry the only old hands on the team.

Our story begins in Ernest just as the celebration party REALLY gets going.

Harry sat in a corner of woods flat; nodding his head vaguely to the rock-metal that was coming out of the jukebox on the other side of the room. He sipped on his sixth glass of firewhisky, and took out a cigarette. With his hand wobbing uncertainly he lit it, and took a deep drag, sighing the smoke out of his lungs in contentness. Here, he was one of many quidditch stars, and as such drew no special attention. Leaning against the wall, he noticed the music had changed, and, frowning, he looked across the room to see who had done it.

Seeing a neon pink hairdo caused Harry to laugh with joy, he knew only one person that could dance like that, and wear that type of hairdo without looking totally ridiculous. Sprinting across the room, sending several people flying along the way, he cannoned into the figure and swept her into a spinning hug, laughing the entire time.

"Damn it Harry, you near got hexed that time!" whispered Nymphadora Tonks, Auror Extraodinare.

"You're not fast enough Tonks, you took hours to hit me in training sessions even before I learnt to shield against curses." Slurred Harry. Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"Harry, you're totally kneazled" she laughed. "Want to be sober again?"

"Schluuuuuuurrrre" was the best that the boy who lived could offer in reply. Giving her best grin, she drew here wand and muttered the sobering charm. Harry began to snooze, part of the ten minutes enchanted sleep as she carried him back to his corner.

Once there she began to study her ontime student, and was surprised to see what she saw. The once scrawny boy had grown to six feet two inches, and had filled out considerably from the years of quidditch and good food at hogwarts, and provided by the team during the season. Her eyes roved his almost beautiful face, and drank in the relaxed, serene features. The now fading lightening bolt scar, half covered by the still messy raven black hair.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open, and he jumped raching for his wand, and grabbing Tonks by a rather soft place. Harry blushed, and his eyes widened, while Tonks raised a pink eyebrow, and grinnned.

"And you were always so shy before, Harry!" she smirked at him.

"Sorry," he muttered as he stood up and stretched. "NYMPHADORA!" he shouted, as he raced towards the door. Tonks charged after him, pelting down the stairs, shooting stunners at him all the time. Harry tried his best to dive aruond the corner but was a little to slow, and got caught by the last one, while Tonks was muttering about a "bloody dancing bloody queen".

As she caught up, she enervated him and as he stood, he slipped up, this time pulling Tonks down onto the floor with him. Leaning close to his ear, she whispered

"Still ticklish potter?" with an interesting quirk to her grin.

"Nope," Harry replied, "But I _can _see right down your top from here… when did you stop wearing bra's?" Tonks blushed pink enough to match her hair.

"C'mon Nymphy" Harry grinned. "Lets get some chow before you damage me some more." He made a show of aching muscles and bruises. Tonks blushed red this timea.

"_Is he flirting with me?" _she wondered. _"Because whether he is or not, its working!" _while all this was going on in her head, she said "Sure, where we going?"

"Well, seeing as I'm sober now, and you're a godawful cook, why don't you come back to mine and I'll cook for you?"

"You sure Harry, I mean, if its trouble we could go Dutch on a takeaway?"

Harry laughed. "I cooked, cleaned, gardened and generally house elved for the Dursleys for years Tonks… you really think cooking a meal for you will be a problem? Besides, I think I'll enjoy cooking for a sexy lady… shit… did I say that out loud?"

Tonks' only answer was to kiss him. Hard. They both tasted of beer, whiskey and crisps, and neither seemed to mind the taste on the other on. Neither of them let up, even once the shock wore off.

Harry's thoughts were wild… ever since he had encountered Nymphadora Tonks in his fifth year, she had haunted his dreams – at least whenever Voldemort wasn't playing tricks. The fact he had no idea what she looked like when she wasn't making her hair rediculous colours, or changing other things either, made fantasising about her so much easier. In his dreams, she could be anything he wanted…

Tonks thoguhts werent all that much different, though she had a pretty good idea what Harry was like. All over. She moaned, and broke the kiss, before something happened right there on the pavement. Putting her lips close to his ear, she breathed

"C'mon then, you can do a Jamie Oliver."

"A whowhat?" came the confused reply.

"The naked chef." Was all Tonks was willing to say on the matter, while her brain ran wild with images?

"_This sounds promising," _thought Harry, as they walked to his penthouse appartment.

On arriving, Tonks gaped at the opulent surroundings, not believing what she saw. A 52" plasma screen hung on one wall, wired up to a DVD and Video player. Everywhere she looked was just as state-of-the-art… and just as carefully laid out.

"Mind if I have a quick shower Harry?" she asked, nervously. She hoped like hell he wouldn't ask to join her, she had a few charms to cast, and some other things she REALLY needed to do as well.

"Sure Tonks – second door on the right off the bedroom – just over there. Of course, if you want clean clothes, then just look in the first door – that's the wardrobe. Feel free to wear anything in there." He replied, absently as he considered the contents of his fridge and cupboards.

Tonks smiled at the look of concentration on his face and quietly left. Harry, however, heard her leave and grinned to himself, thinking that this could be a lot of fun. Tonks was everything he wanted in a woman, and she already saw past the fame, fortune and maturity, to the child inside that only she had ever been able to bring out of him. He pondered this and the food situation as he changed into his cooking apron, and started to fry things and create a wonderful British staple food – the fry up meal.

"Tonks?" Harry called, and he heard an intake of breath, as she appeared through the doorway, wearing his old school robes. Harry went cross eyed, and dropped the pan he was holding, causing hot fat to splash all down his lower body, including a certain rather painful region. "Fuckingshittyarseholecuntdickwanker!" yelled Harry, feeling the fat splatter. Tonks raced across the room, and started to heal him up, the robed whipping open in her slipstream as she ran, revealing that she had borrowed a pair of his boxers, and forgotten her bra. Harry went cross-eyed again.

Tonks finished healing him up, and started laughing like she was totally insane. Which, at that particular moment, Harry believed she was.

"Naked bloody chef!" she managed to gasp, at long last. "Still, at least I know what you're like now… very impressive Harry! I'd rate you at an O… at least!"

Harry blushed.

Harry suddenly grinned at Tonks – He remembered the sight of her running across to heal him, and pretty much instantly became extremely aroused. Tonks however didn't notice this. She was far too busy drowning in the emerald green pools of lust that were Harry's eyes at that moment.

Using his Quidditch honed muscles, Harry shop up from being flat on his back to sitting up. He grabbed Tonks around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Both of them closed their eyes, their minds flagged up the fact that the other was being completely wanton, and then shut down, as the pair dimply enjoyed this brief moment of intimacy between them.

Siddenly Tonks worked out that Harry didn't have his wand with him, she'd seen it in the bedroom, and realised what the hard thing poking her in the leg was. Blushing, she broke the kiss.

"Harry," she gasped at the now heavily breathing Quidditch star, "You do know that your hardon is drilling a hole in my leg at the moment, don't you?"

"I _had _noticed…" he said, dryly, "and did you know that your underwear is leaving a damp patch on my legs" he added, almost as an afterthought.

"And you do remember that I'm five years older than you, don't you?"She whispered, suddenly terrified of his response. Needlessly so, however. Harry, as always, surprised her.

"I _do _remember. I also remember that you always use that as a defence. You however, my dear Nymphadora, need to remember this. I really don't give a flying fuck at a rolling donut about how old you are. What I care about and have done since our training sessions was you! Just you, the person, Nymphadora Tonks."

Tonks began to tear up, and was stopped short by a gentle and tender kiss from Harry. She began to respond, but he pulled away, teasing her before speaking again. He looked serious.

"Tonks, what is it we're _doing_ here? I mean, we both know what the others bodies say we're doing… but what do you say? I just don't think that I could have a one night stand with you, you know?"

Tonks was getting frustrated by all this talk, and shut him up by putting her hand over his mouth and whispering breathily in his ear…

"Harry, if you don't shut the hell up there wont be any stand at all. And I'm never a one-night stand. You fuck me once, and then you better do it again the next night. Besides, as you so carefully put it, since training. Except mine is different. I've wanted to fuck you since then!"

Harry goggled. He goggled still more as she took his school robes off, and helped him stand up.

Leading him to the bedroom, she performed a couple more charms on herself, and looked at him to get permission to use them on him as well. He heard the contraception charm, and an anti STD charm, but stopped her before she could add a stamina hex to the mix.

"Don't need it" he whispered, nipping her on the hearlope, making her gasp and shudder.

Just before they entered the bedroom, Harry stopped her and took a deep breath. Then he gently took her in his arms and gave her a lingering kiss, gently lifting her off the floor in a gentle cradle hold and carried her over towards the bed.

Setting her down next to it, he looked her in the eyes, and prayed to whichever gods were listening at that particular moment that he wasn't about to fuck things up completely.

"One rule. If you're going to get into this bed with me, you have to be yourself. _No Arguments!" _he smiled nervously, waiting to see her reaction. The emotions in her face were very easy and clear to read. Fear seemed to be dominating her expression mostly.

"I promise, I won't tell a soul Tonks. I won't laugh; I won't yell or run away. I've known you for years now, and never actually seen _you_. That's what I want when, if, we do this. I want the real you."

Tonks took a deep breath and swore internally.

"_I can't believe your going to do this!" _said the protective voice in her head.

"_If I can't be myself with Harry, I can never be myself, never trust anyone." _The other retaliated. With that thought in mind, she began to change, slowly. Her hair went from bubblegum pink to a mid-brown, and grew a little. Her nose shrunk slightly, and her eyes turned a clear cold blue. Her already beautiful breasts grew very slightly, and she lost about 8 pounds, becoming a truly stunning vision of beauty.

Harry's jaw hit the floor, and he stared at her. Tonks smiled nervously, and giggled as Harry tried to collect himself again, staring at her all the while. As he started to grin, she couldn't contain her laughter any more, and doubled over, clutching her ribs. Harry grinned still wider and asked a question that stopped her laughter very quickly, causing her to blush like a schoolgirl.

"Did you know your thong fell off when you changed?"

Tonks pounced on him, forcing him back onto the bed, and sat on his chest. She looked down on him, and was startled to see the emotions in her own head reflected in his eyes. Pure, unadulterated love, tempered with lust, desire and longing. Snarling, she leaned forward, and kissed him, wishing that she had thought to cast a silencing charm, when he pushed her off, grabbed his wand and muttered while pointing it at the walls. Then he lay back and raised an eyebrow. The invitation was clear, and she decided not to play this game his way. Tonight he was going to learn the meaning of game playing with her, and hopefully enjoy it thoroughly. She knew she was certainly going to enjoy herself thoroughly!

She grabbed the wand off him, and cast an arm and leg locker curse on him, while he yelled at her to stop fooling about. Then she moved him so he was in the middle of the bed, and grinned very predatorially.

"Want to play little Harrykins" she whispered, kissing his ear sofly, and determined to drive him wild before she did anything to him. This didn't, however mean that she wasn't going to have him do anything to her. Sitting astride his chest, she kissed him gently this time, and ran a hand down his chest before leaning forward and letting him know the first rule she had.

"You want sex with me? You gotta earn it Harry. You want a chance to earn it?" she whispered, kissing him between sentences. Harry just nodded. "Ok then, heres your first chance. See if you can figure out what to do!"

Smirking at him, she sat up on her knees and shuffled forwards, plopping herself down right on his face. Harry lay there in shock, before darting out his tongue, and tasting her. Her gasp made him begin to work on her properly, grinding his tongue as deep into her as he could, when she suddenly moved. She turned around, and gently touched his rock hard erection, hearing him moan softly.

"The more work you do back there Harry, the more I'll do down here!" she gasped the last words as Harry found her button, as it were, and quivered. Deciding this needed a reward; she started to gently stroke him, slowly, languidly playing with his erection with both of her hands. As he started to go faster, she moaned, loudly, quivering with pleasure, and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation, before remembering her little game. Suddenly she grinned again, and took a little of him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head of his dick. Harry stopped to moan, and she instantly remover her mouth, and hands. Very quickly, he got back to work on her, and she went back to where she was as well. As she got closer and closer to her orgasm, she realised that she had given very little in return, and stopped. Moving herself off his face, she was surprised to see the dissapointed look on his face, and decided to play some more games.

"Tonks," he moaned, "I was enjoying that!" Tonks grinned, and winked at him, making him raise an eyebrow, before she crawled down the bed, and replied;

"What were you enjoying more, Harry?" she asked, figuring that she would see what was more important to him. "This?" she asked, taking him back into her mouth, and beginning to suck. Harry's mind whirled, and he gasped, the feeling better than anything his _groupies _had managed to achieve did. "Oh god, Tonks, that's good!" he managed to gasp, between moans and shudders. His moaning seemed to encourage her to take more of his now painfully erect penis into her mouth, and he realised that this was what deep throat felt like. _"Bliss" _he thought, just before she stopped, and he groaned with frustration. "Was that the part you liked best Harry?" she asked again, once more straddling his chest, "Or was it this?" she queried, once again sitting herself just above his mouth. His tongue darted out, and he thought only of pleasing her, making her cum. She tasted sweet, the folds of her were soft, and gentle and his tongue glided over them, making her gasp and shudder. He thought she knew the answer, and wanted confirmation by seeing whether she would stop him again, and he carried on, darting his tongue away from her pleasure spot occasionally and plunging it into her as deep as he could get it.

She didn't stop him in time, as it occurred. Gasping and shivering, she commanded him not to stop until she came, and indeed she threatened him with death and disembowelemt, after her ripping his penis off with her bare hands if he even thought of stopping. So he didn't, and she did. She began screaming his name, and Harry thought it was the best sound he had ever heard in his life, before she collapsed back onto his chest, drawing deep whooping breaths, panting and moaning. Still shivering, she collected herself enough to roll off him and kiss his cheek.

"That's the part I enjoyed most." He said, smiling.

Authors Letter To Readers 

This is a letter to those who have stuck it out to the end of my direly bad fic between Nymphadora Tonks and Harry Potter. Well, This is my first NT/HP fic. If you want to know about how this relationship progresses, you need to tell me. If this is shite you need to tell me. If you don't tell me, I wont know now, will I?

_I've enjoyed this brief interlude in the life of Nymphadora and Harry. Please bear in mind that I'm a born and bread Northener in England, and Ms Rowling is a southerner, though I've met her once, and she seemed charming. That might have been the uniform though, to be honest. I hear that women find men in uniform irresistable, and she was rather nice that night._

_**Newsflash** The Irish Water Polo Team were disqualified from the water polo competition after they drowned 12 Horses. Newsflash Over_

_Sorry, Mike Harding Momnent there. Those of you who live in my native england and are over fourty years of age will know who I'n on about. _

_Still. Theres more where this came from. If you want to be reading it, I need two things. You need to approve and Leah needs to approve. Leah has been a far better beta reader to me than I hacve been to her, and I really don't deserve her at all. She's just brilliant! Three cheers for LMG! Go read her stories!_

_MerlinDCSA_


	2. Rotterdam!

Disclaimer – I don't own the HP universe. I'm not selling my story, my brain or my body, so there's nothing you people can do to sue me! HAH!

Authors note. Well, its been a very very long time since I've updated. This is probably going to sound a little weird, more than likely, but I haven't really missed typing in a drunken stupor. I've seen this is on a C2 community, and the reviews have been rising slowly, so I thought I'd see if I could provide another little snippet for you. This'll be short, because I'm typing this off the top of my head, and before I go to work. So, once again, welcome to my delirium!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Several months after their last encounter, Harry and Tonks were sitting in a café in Rotterdam, trading war stories and reminiscing about their days at Hogwarts. This meeting wasn't by chance – Harry had been put on two weeks leave because of a nasty incident involving an inflated condom, a spell gone wrong and a bludger at one of the wilder parties that the team had been having in the off season training window. Tonks had owled the day before, to see if Harry was free, and seeing as he'd had a few more days leave left, he'd taken up the invitation.

Tonks was, for once, in her natural form, and was telling Harry about an ex who had wanted her to look like Dianne Lee. The story was making him consider her in a way he had only done occasionally in the past – the whole naked chef incident being one of them. It seemed to Harry that anyone who wanted Tonks to change from who she was either had some sort of mental myopia, or has been hit with some kind of confundus charm. Being Harry, he blurted this thought out loud, mentally kicking himself when he saw the look on her face.

Tonks was looking at him like she'd never seen him before – never in her mind had she thought Harry had such clear thoughts on her appearance – and she realised now that he was a _very_ interested man. And very interesting, to boot.

Silence reigned in their little booth, as both looked at the other in a new light. Until recently, neither of them had realised that there were feelings other than lust between them, and this was kind of shocking.

"Uh…" said Harry.

"Yeah." Tonks replied. Both of them wanted to ask something important – and both realised that this wasn't the place to do it. Tonks was first to speak coherently.  
"Do you want to talk about this someplace a little… quieter?" she asked – her face flaming.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan… though I'm not cooking this time." Harry grinned back at her. Tonks glared playfully, and grabbed his arm, side-along-apparating him to her flat. The one downside of this was that after a day at work, she found that apparating straight onto the bed was usually a good idea. So, she had. And Harry fell on top of her.

"Well, I guess this _is _quieter!" Harry said, one eyebrow raised. Tonks grinned. It was a nice position to be in, one that half the witches in the world would kill to be in.

"I know… So, we needed to talk?" she whispered, suddenly nervous of her friend of many many years.

"I can think of other things I'd rather do, to be honest. Seeing as we're in a bed and all…" Harry suggested.

"Talk first, shag later!" she scolded, back on a more even footing.

Harry pulled a face, deciding that this was either going to lead to sex, or a fight. And he'd had more than his fair share of fighting over the years.

"So, what are we talking about Nymphadora?" he asked, smirking his head off, expecting a slap, or a punch… or something. It never came.

"Harry… I don't know about you, but I'm suddenly finding that I'm thinking things.. and feeling things that I'm not sure what to do about. I mean, we've been friends for years, and suddenly I'm looking at you like I could spend the rest of my life with you. But I don't know how you feel about it, and I don't know what to do… what do we do then, oh slayer of dark lords?" she said, intensity in every word, willing him to understand.

"You're not the only one. I don't know what happened in that café, but it seems to me that we're sort of onto something here. I mean, we both feel for the other, and I know I'm safe with you… so why don't we try it and see what happens? Whatever happens, we're still gonna be friends, right?"

"Yeah, we are. So, who's cooking tonight, oh naked chef?" Tonks grinned at the now thoroughly confused Harry Potter.

"Not me! I said that already! Its you're turn to be the naked chef, and my turn to ravish you!"

So, she was. And he did.

Authors Note – again.

Ok, I know my style has changed, but I'm now living with my gf, Tanya for those of you who are inquisitive about my, and I'm dealing with a whole new bunch of stuff, like suddenly I'm working nights, and days, and I'm trying to learn not to trip over the damn cat. As always, reviews will make me think about writing more. Improvements, suggestions, mistakes and **constructive **criticism are all welcome, as well as flattery and ego inflating comments.

MerlinDCSA.


	3. Its All Over

Authors Chapter.

I'm sorry people, but this story won't be continuing. I'm a little hacked off that somebody has sat there and actually said…

"_One problem i see is that although this is a update it isn't much of one. If no one was expecting you to update then you should atleast have taken your time to write more."_

Now, padfootstwin2, if you'd like to criticise me, I'd like to say two things to you. Firstly, at least, even with all the stuff going on around me, with severely limited time and most of all little patience left, I remember that I promised to update this **at some point.** I do what I say I will.

Secondly, I don't feel you have made a fair comment. Had you read the authors note, you'd know why it's a short update. I'm a little tired of people like you bashing at others, when you have a SINGLE story up under your name. How would you like it if I sat there and bashed at it? Try thinking more about other people than yourself, and you might find review responses like this don't get aimed at you so often.

My apologies for this rant, and normally, I wouldn't do something like this, but with my life in the state its in, I'm clearly not ready to return to the backstabbing world of fanfiction.


End file.
